Adulterio
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Bagaimana jika Naruto memaksakan dirinya kepada Hinata di momen-momen The Last? — cerita The Last dengan konflik berbeda. (Warning: Konten Dewasa, sedikit emosional, yang belum menonton The Last mungkin akan susah mengerti, plus, cerita ini sedikit antiklimatik) OS.


Jebakan genjutsu di mata air lalu berhasil tidak hanya mengangkat memori terdalam, namun juga perasaan yang menyertai ingatan tersebut.

Ia mencintai Hinata.

Dan ia tahu... Hinata masih mencintainya? Bagaimana bisa—ia berhasil membenam detail penting pertarungannya dengan Pein—ketika Hinata menyuarakan isi hatinya, tapi Naruto tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa? Apakah ia pantas akan kasih Hinata?

Hasratnya penuh ingin menyampaikan isi hatinya, membalas seluruh sayang yang telah diberikan gadis tersebut. Menggebu-gebu rasa cintanya, ia tidak bisa berhenti berfikir tentang gadis tersebut.

Terjawab sudah segala pertanyaan yang selalu datang menghantuinya.

Kenapa kau menghargai Hinata begitu tinggi dibandingkan dengan kawan-kawanmu yang lain?

Kenapa keberadaan gadis itu membuatnya ingin menjadi lebih baik?

Kenapa hatimu terasa sesak ketika melihat Toneri hampir berhasil menculik Hinata?

* * *

Perjalanan misi kali ini rasanya ingin ia hentikan dalam dimensi waktu. Ia perpanjang. Betapa egoisnya. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama Hinata beberapa hari ini, adalah kali pertama ia menjalani hidup merasa senang tanpa alasan. Hanya dengan melihat gadis itu, kebahagiaan muncul di hatinya.

Mereka kini berada di salah satu gedung tinggi pada pundakan menuju puncak tertinggi pulau di dalam bulan tersebut.

Matanya tertarik dalam medan pemandangan yang indah, terfokus pada Hinata. Gadis itu tak sadar ia tengah dipandang begitu lekat, rambut segelap malamnya berayun mengikuti arah angin, membingkai wajahnya yang bulat, dan feminin. Hinata menatap ke arah mentari yang akan terbenam, sementara Naruto menatap ke arahnya, tertegun dengan menawannya gadis yang ia kagumi...

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto bisa melakukan hal _itu_ nanti. Tidak ketika mereka tengah dalam misi.

* * *

Tim penyelamat Hanabi kini berada pada salah satu rumah kecil di bawah tanah, ia mengawasi ruangan Hinata beristirahat setelah gadis itu tak sadarkan diri terkena cahaya yang membutakan mata di kuil milik Hamura Ootsuki dan penerusnya.

Ia berdiri di bibir pintu, dengan gadis itu duduk di dalam ruangan yang bercahaya redup, merajut syal yang ia tahu diniatkan untuk diberikan padanya. Apakah ia akan terus merajut selamanya? Syal tersebut terlihat tahan banting, seakan gadis itu menumpahkan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya dalam rajutan benang-benang merah...

Ia menarik nafas dalam dan mengambil langkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hinata terlihat tidak kaget dengan keberadaannya, berarti gadis tersebut telah lama tahu Naruto berdiri di bibir pintu, menyaru dengan bayangan gelap lorong gedung yang diabaikan tersebut.

"Hinata, tentang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi siang..."

Gadis itu berhenti merajut sesaat.

"Itu bukan apa-apa... Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

Naruto mendengus kesal, tidak akan ia tinggalkan gadis ini sendirian! Tidakkah gadis ini dengar apa yang ia katakan di jebakan mata air siang itu? Ia takkan melepas Hinata dari pandangannya.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata mengerling ke arahnya yang terpaku ditempat dan tak mengambil langkah apapun untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia pun tak ada niat melakukannya.

"Enggak. Sudah kubilang aku takkan melepasmu dari pandangku."

Hinata kini mendongakkan wajah, tangannya terlipat rapi di atas pahanya. Rajutan syal terabaikan, selagi Naruto dan dirinya terikat dalam saling pandang.

"Hinata. Aku cinta kamu."

Terjadi sudah. Ia mengujar tanpa pikir panjang. Tak bisa menarik kembali pernyataan yang tidak tepat waktu ini.

Ia bisa melihat Hinata tertegun sesaat sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih yang membanjiri raganya hingga, tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak bersemangat. Hinata tidak lagi mencintainya?

"Aku tahu, Hinata, selama ini aku bodoh, tidak dapat—"

"Naruto-kun... Kau tahu, bagaimana Hagoromo Ootsuki punya ramalan?"

Oke. Sekarang Naruto tidak tahu kemana percakapan ini berarah. Apa hubungannya ungkapan rasa cinta dengan ramalan Ootsuki?

Naruto mengangguk.

"Hamura Ootsuki pun mempunyai ramalan untuk keturunannya."

Naruto memilih untuk diam mendengarkan apa yang Hinata harus jelaskan—dibanding mendengarkan jawaban gadis itu.

"Ramalan tersebut merupakan Dikrit Semesta Hamura. Keturunan Hamura memegang Dikrit ini, tetapi saat keluarga tersebut terpecah dalam dua kubu, penafsiran Dikrit ini menjadi berbeda; keluarga utama dimusnahkan satu persatu oleh keluarga keturunan kedua, saudara mereka sendiri. Hyuuga merupakan keturunan keluarga utama yang dapat bertahan, tanpa mewariskan Dikrit Hamura..."

Api redam dengan cahaya remang-remang memenuhi ruangan mereka dengan dayu-dayu kecil bayangan figur lilinnya. Tak mengerti bagaimana, Naruto tahu informasi selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan Hinata merupakan titik penting dari topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Toneri berasal dari keluarga kedua... Yang memegang Dikrit Hamura yang sesungguhnya. Toneri tahu apa yang akan terjadi karena Dikrit tersebut, dan aku telah tertakdirkan bersamanya, Naruto-kun."

Rasanya seperti Rasengan salah kaprah dan mengenai dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya keras.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

Hinata berdiri perlahan, meletakkan seluruh barangnya di satu sisi ruangan, sebelum berdiri tegak dan berputar ke arahnya.

"Pernikahanku dengan Toneri, seperti pertarunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu mengambil langkah pelan mendekatinya. "Sudah ditakdirkan semenjak dulu."

Hinata dan Naruto kini berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!" Ujarnya, menatap wajah sang gadis yang tidak berjarak jauh darinya.

"Dan—dan aku juga, Naruto-kun..."

Kemudian bibir mereka bertemu.

Sekelebat.

Desahan memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Mereka beruntung Shikamaru, Sakura dan Sai tengah melakukan pengecekan parameter kota tersebut—mereka mempunyai banyak waktu untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Entah kenapa Naruto tenggelam dalam nafsu birahi tinggi begitu Hinata menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Ciuman yang awalnya sederhana berubah menjadi perang lidah.

Naruto telah mengunci Hinata di salah satu dinding dengan dua kakinya yang lebar, kemudian ia mendekap gadis itu dengan mudahnya memutar posisi mereka dan membawa Hinata duduk di atas pangkuannya di lantai.

Mereka terus terengah-engah menggapai udara masuk ke dalam paru-paru mereka dan kembali mempertemukan bibir masing-masing.

Pangkuan penuh elegan Hinata berubah lebih buas, tanpa berhenti memakan mulut gadis di hadapannya, Naruto mengarahkan kaki mulus Hinata agar terbuka mengalungi pinggangnya.

Ia membuka restleting jaketnya dan membiarkan tangan gadis di hadapannya mengeksplorasi bagian atas tubuhnya.

Naruto bahkan tak memikirkan hal lain ketika lengan kanannya menarik turun resleting blouse tanpa lengan Hinata, hingga dua payudara gadis tersebut yang tidak dibebat bra muncul dari baju tempur berwarna violet tersebut. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tak sungkan memainkan puting payudara gadis di hadapannya, mencubit, menyentil beribu kali, memelintir puncaknya yang sekecil permen marbel hingga memerah, lalu meremas-remas daging empuk tersebut.

Gadis tersebut mengeluarkan suara-suara yang teredam ciuman mereka, ekspresinya menahan kenikmatan yang datang dari perlakuan Naruto. Menutup mata dengan wajah memerah.

Sang pemuda bergerak lagi, kali ini tangan kirinya menarik resleting celana biru sang gadis, menyusup masuk melewati celana dalam putih dan menyapa kewanitaan Hinata dengan jari tengahnya. Hinata telah basah, padahal Naruto hanya bermain dengan payudaranya saja.

Sang gadis terengah-engah menggumamkan nama sang pemuda dengan desahan panjang pada ujungnya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto menarik resleting celananya sendiri, memandu kejantanannya yang telah berdiri keluar. Ia memposisikan diri di antara kaki sang gadis, dengan kepala kejantanannya siap dibibir kewanitaan Hinata.

Tanpa aba-aba untuk Hinata, Naruto menyerang sang gadis hingga kejantanannya masuk penuh dengan satu tikaman.

* * *

Ia geram, ia marah. Ia ingin menandai gadis ini, dan ia bahagia menemukan gadis yang ia tengah tandai merupakan seorang perawan. Bukan berarti dirinya berpengalaman; ia pun masih perjaka. Namun mendapati lawan mainnya merupakan sesama perawan... Rasa bangganya sebagai lelaki meroket tinggi ia telah mengambil keperawanan gadis yang ia inginkan.

Tapi ia masih geram.

Tidakkah gadis itu mengerti? Hinata malah ingin membiarkan dirinya diambil si bajingan—Naruto terus menikam kewanitaan Hinata dengan tenaga penuh, api cemburu membakar amarah, asapnya mengaburkan benak sang pria.

Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi si gadis, ia menikam berkali-kali hingga air mani berisi benih-benihnya keluar—mengisi liang kewanitaan gadis yang subur itu hingga penuh dan sisanya menetes—ia tak berhenti melihat ke arah selakangan mereka dimana ia bisa melihat jelas hubungan antara dirinya dan Hinata... Kepuasan duniawi memenuhi dirinya.

Tak puas dengan satu kali ejakulasi, ia mulai membenamkan kejantanannya lagi.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata; sang gadis tengah terlihat memerah, satu tangannya di pundak Naruto dan satunya menutup mulutnya sendiri, seakan berusaha menahan desahan atau jeritan untuk keluar, matanya berair dan desahan pelan yang dicampur dengan ringis singkat.

Naruto pun berhenti bergerak.

* * *

Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana ia sampai pada posisi seperti ini... Dalam dekapan Naruto, kejantanan sang pemuda tertanam dalam hingga menyentuh bibir rahimnya.

Masih menggunakan pakaian yang telah terbuka, mereka melakukan dansa intim antar dua kekasih seperti mereka di dalam sebuah hubungan. Hinata ingin tertawa pada ironi yang muncul.

Naruto menggeram tiap kali kejantanannya masuk, dan otot kewanitaan Hinata dengan reflek meremas lembing daging tebal tersebut.

Ia menikmati hal yang dilakukan pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya—walau semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Ia tak berhenti menggumamkan nama Naruto; wajahnya panas karena ia malu mendengarkan desahannya sendiri—dan matanya berair sejenak sebelum sang pemuda tiba-tiba berhenti melakukan gerakan mendorongnya.

* * *

 _Apa—apa yang tengah ia lakukan?!_

Naruto terperangah, menarik kejantanannya keluar lalu dengan pelan memindahkan posisi Hinata yang lemas agar bersender pada dinding di sebelahnya. Bahkan ia tak dapat menoleh untuk melihat wajah sang gadis.

 _Inikah perlakuan yang pantas ia berikan kepada gadis yang ia cintai dan mencintainya balik?!_

Ia dapat mendengar Hinata mengembalikan struktur nafasnya. Naruto tak dapat menahan rasa sakit di hatinya, walau ia tahu rasa itu hanya bentuk psikis rasa bersalahnya.

 _Ia bahkan tidak meminta izin Hinata untuk... untuk melakukan hal tersebut!_

Jiraiya di alam yang lebih indah mungkin tengah menampar wajahnya sendiri lalu memandangi Naruto dengan kekecewaan mendalam. Semesum-mesumnya Jiraiya, pria itu tidak pernah memaksakan dirinya pada seorang wanita.

 _Apa yang dilakukannya terasa amat bejat._

Ia mengambil kesempatan Hinata untuk merasakan sesuatu hal yang intim bersama orang lain (walau jalan pikiran ini membuatnya gusar) selain dirinya yang mungkin lebih pantas untuk sang gadis.

Ia tidak dapat menoleh ke arah Hinata, pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat merapihkan kembali pakaiannya, sementara sang gadis melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Hinata tidak pantas untuknya._ Bagaimana ia baru sadar akan hal itu? Tidak. Ia sudah sadar akan hal itu. Tapi ia malah memaksakan kehendaknya. Dia...

"Aku...manusia paling hina... Aku menggunakanmu. Aku mengecewakanmu."

Hanya itu yang dapat ia utarakan kepada Hinata sebelum mengambil langkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto...kun"

* * *

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mengambil langkah menjauh dari Naruto... Menjaga jarak agar hatinya tidak sakit saat ia harus meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

Ia terus merajut syal untuk pemuda yang dikasihinya itu dengan niatan selamat tinggal.

* * *

Saat pertemuan tim penyelamatan Hanabi terjadi, ia tidak dapat melihat teman-temannya di mata. Ia terus mengalihkan pandangan, dan setengah bersyukur ia berada di sebelah gadis yang baru saja ia sakiti, sehingga ia tak dapat menghadapnya. Karena jika ia melihat wajah Hinata, ia tidak akan tahan.

Tidak akan menahan dirinya sendiri untuk bunuh diri.

Ia merasa amat hina.

Lagi, Ia bingung. Bagaimana gadis itu masih bisa berdiri tanpa menunjukkan indikasi apapun dari apa yang telah ia lakukan, gadis itu berdiri seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Rasanya seperti melihat orang asing. Hinata melakukan gestur kaku khas Hyuuga—tak ada keanggunan-milik-Hinata lagi dalam gerak-geriknya.

Rasanya seperti ia ingin meninggalkan misinya saat itu juga dan tenggelam di balik kedalaman bumi. Ialah penyebab perubahan drastis seorang Hinata.

Kini berdiri sebuah dinding kokoh tak kasat mata, metafora pembatas dua dunia mereka. Pembatas antara Naruto dan Hinata.

* * *

Ia tidak mempertanyakan susunan taktik Shikamaru ketika ia kembali dipasangkan dengan Hinata. Mereka sengaja dipasangkan berdasarkan kemampuan; Hinata unggul dalam kewaspadaan akan lingkup tarung dan Naruto unggul dalam stamina dan kekuatan.

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan saat pembicaraan tim tersebut dibubarkan, di kejauhan ia dapat mendengarkan Sai berkata "Ninpou: Chojuu Giga" memanggil mahluk yang terbuat dari tinta-nya.

"Naruto? Tumben kau diam saja…" ia menoleh ke sebelahnya, pria muda dengan ikat kepala terlalu tinggi mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak dalam mood, Shikamaru." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya terus ke ujung kakinya.

Bagaimana bisa ia melihat mata seluruh teman satu tim nya? Ia takut mereka dapat membaca arti emosi melewati matanya.

Ia telah melakukan hal hina pada... Hinata. Seorang Hinata, gadis yang betul-betul tulus dan baik hati... Ia telah menyakiti gadis tersebut, melakukan hal hina membuang benihnya dalam tubuh sang gadis...

Kontras dengan dugaan orang-orang, dirinya pun dilanda insekuritas, tidak percaya diri... Ketakutan terdalam.

Bagaimana jika Hinata membenci nya setelah semua ini? Ia bahkan menjamin gadis itu telah membencinya.

* * *

Mereka berada di pinggir danau. Naruto bertugas mengawasi Hinata—sesungguhnya ia merasa tak pantas. Hinata sendiri duduk di salah satu kelompok bebatuan, masih merajut syal yang diperuntukkan untuknya.

Ia sesungguhnya bingung. Bukankah seharusnya Hinata membencinya? Untuk apa gadis itu masih merajut syal tersebut?

Mereka hanya berdua dan kesempatan itu ia manfaatkan untuk berbicara kepada sang gadis, setelah semua hal yang terjadi.

Setiap langkah yang ia ambil mendekati Hinata, ia mengernyit. Bukan hanya karena rasa bersalah, namun juga karena sakit yang ia rasakan untuk gadis itu.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan datar tanpa emosi.

"Naruto- _san_." Sufiks yang berbeda rasanya seperti tamparan di wajah Naruto. Ia tertegun beberapa saat, membeku menyadari perubahan yang disuguhkan Hinata. "Ada apa?"

"Aku… Aku tahu permintaan maaf tidak mungkin menutupi seluruh hal yang telah kuperbuat, tapi kau harus tahu, bagaimanapun, aku amat, amat menyesalinya... Dan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya, semua datang dari hatiku yang terdalam…"

"...hingga hal tersebut menghasilkan perbuatanmu?"

"Hinata... Kau—Kau pantas membenciku..."

"Aku tidak membencimu Naruto... Tapi kau harus mengerti bahwa tak ada pilihan lain untukku selain menikahi Toneri..." Hinata kini memandanginya tepat di mata.

"Aku menyayangimu Naruto. Aku selalu memandang punggungmu dari belakang... Aku ingin berdiri di sebelahmu untuk selamanya... Tapi..."

"Hinata."

Naruto baru menyadari keberadaan Toneri saat itu. Ia dengan insting menamengi Hinata dengan tubuhnya dan berputar ke arah pria tersebut.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu membawa Hinata." Ujarnya menantang sang pria bersurai putih di hadapannya.

"Bukan keputusanmu." Jawaban sang pria begitu singkat dan semuanya terjawab ketika Hinata mendekatinya; menyodorkan secara paksa syal merah ke dadanya yang ia langsung ambil tanpa fikir panjang.

Tangannya menyentuh tangan lembut Hinata tanpa sengaja.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto." Ujar gadis itu.

"Tidak... Hinata..."

Ia memandangi Hinata dan Toneri menjauh sebelum memasuki mode pertapa dengan insting—

"HINATAAAAA"

* * *

Ia berjalan di lorong panjang dengan air menggenang setinggi lututnya... Seakan ia berjalan dalam dimensi dimana segel jinchuuriki berada. Lorong tersebut terlalu panjang hingga ia tidak sabar dan mulai berlari.

Bunyi gemericik air ketika ia bergerak bergema sepanjang lorong dan suaranya memenuhi telinganya. Ia terus berlari ke ujung lorong.

Bukannya Kurama yang ia temui namun—

"Kau tidak sadar, tapi aku telah mempengaruhi mu."

Yami Naruto. Berdiri di tengah ruangan kosong yang masih tergenang air, dengan satu jendela kecil berjeruji di ujung dinding dekat langit-langit. Cahaya yang masuk berpendar menyorot tempat alter-ego-nya berdiri.

Ia menekuk wajahnya dalam kekesalan.

"Apa maumu?! Bukankah aku berhasil mengalahkanmu?!"

Yami Naruto hanya mendengus dan tersenyum licik.

"Kau tidak sadar ya? Idiot."

Naruto hanya menunggu Yami Naruto menjelaskan, tidak terpancing emosi. Setidaknya ia sedikit lebih dewasa dalam mengontrol tempramen-nya.

"Dalam hati manusia tidak selalu tulus... Setidaknya mereka memiliki sedikit kegelapan, bahkan orang baik sekalipun."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kenapa kau ada disini?!"

"Aku tengah menikmati kunjunganku," ujar Yami Naruto, berjongkok memainkan air di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak sadar, seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk mempunyai hubungan dengan Hinata, hubungan spesial, berbeda dengan hubungan kasual lain dengan teman-temanmu yang berharga. Keinginan itu terpatri dalam benak mu hingga keinginan tersebut menjadi suatu hasrat fisik, ingin kau sentuh. Bagaimana bisa kau melihat hubungan spesial dengan Hinata selain melihat kejantananmu tertanam dalam tubuhnya? Heh. Kita lelaki berfikir menggunakan itu, benar kan? Kata-kata Jiraiya dalam bukunya tidak salah."

Naruto meremas kepalan tangannya dengan kuat, menahan rasa kesal yang timbul. Apa yang dikatakan Yami Naruto menusuk jiwanya. Benarkah keinginannya yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya melakukan hal bejat itu?

"Kau telah terbuai wanita, salah satu dari tiga hal tabu shinobi. Bagaimana kau bisa menyebutkan bahwa kau shinobi yang baik jika—"

"Hentikan."

Ia menatap tajam ke arah Yami Naruto yang masih berjongkok dan mendongak ke arahnya.

"Pohon jatuh kemana?"

"Kebawah?" Ia tak yakin dengan tujuan Yami Naruto mempertanyakan hal ini.

"Heh..." Yami Naruto menarik tubuhnya berdiri. Lalu tegap menghadap ke arahnya.

"Pohon jatuh ke arah ia condong. Seharusnya kau hati-hati kemana dirimu condong."

"Apa maksudmu."

"Kau tahu maksudku. Aku bukti nyata kau condong ke arah yang tidak kau inginkan, kan?"

"..."

"Kau akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang pantas; namun situasi berkata lain—dia bersama dengan orang lain dan semua itu KARENA DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

Yami Naruto kini terlihat ingin mengamuk.

"Kau—Kau terlambat untuk sadar bahwa kau mencintainya. Sedangkan aku—aku SUDAH SEJAK DULU sadar akan keberadaannya, akulah yang membuatnya terasa spesial di dalam hatimu! Aku yang melepaskan Kurama pada status enam buntut saat kau melawan Pain! Aku membenci Hinata—karena ia mencintaimu! Karena ia membuatku ingin melindunginya! Aku membenci bahwa sejak awal aku ingin memilikinya, aku mencintainya—aku benci... jika ia terluka, tersakiti karena mencintaimu..."

"Kau..."

"Apa kau mengerti sekarang, yang membuat diri kita sama? Kita ingin memilikinya hingga seberani itu."

"Aku takkan membiarkan kau mengambil alih lagi,"

"Aku tak pernah mengambil alih Naruto; itu semua merupakan perbuatanmu sendiri."

"Maka aku akan memperbaikinya."

Yami Naruto terlihat terperangah, namun kemudian ia mengambil wajah datar dan bergestur seperti orang yang kalah berpendapat.

"Enyahlah—jangan peluk aku lagi."

* * *

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Toneri ketika sang pria mengantarnya berkeliling, Hinata dibiarkan sendiri di dalam ruangan di mana Hanabi berisitirahat.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Hanabi, tapi ia jatuh ke dalam lamunan bayang-bayang kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika dirinya dan Naruto... melakukan hal tersebut.

Singkatnya, kejadian itu membuat dinamisme antara mereka berdua berubah.

Ia amat bahagia begitu Naruto, pemuda yang ia sayangi, menyatakan cinta kembali. Namun hal yang terjadi di antara mereka... Ia tidak membayangkan hubungan intim pertama kali ia lakukan pada situasi seperti itu.

Dan sepertinya, Naruto salah paham. Pemuda itu beranggapan ia telah melakukan sesuatu diluar keinginannya. Walau pemuda tersebut memang memaksakan kehendaknya...

Hinata tahu dirinya adalah wanita yang aneh, memiliki selera humor yang tak biasa; ia tengah menertawakan ironi yang terjadi.

Ia tahu misi ini bisa jadi misi terakhirnya kalau-kalau Toneri berubah menjadi psikopat—dan akhirnya membunuhnya—setidaknya, setidaknya ia tidak mati perawan. Ia dicumbu pria yang ia cintai—walau ia tak yakin Naruto benar-benar menyayanginya kembali (entah kenapa pernyataan yang dilakukan sang pemuda hanya seperti mimpi)

Ia menemukan dirinya menyadari bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu, lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Hinata kemudian mempertanyakan akal sehatnya; kenapa dirinya bisa begitu memaafkan kepada pria yang memaksakan dirinya padanya? Tapi ia juga membiarkan pria tersebut melakukannya...

Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

Ia harus fokus menemukan Tenseigan... dan menyelamatkan Hanabi.

* * *

Setelah hampir mengamuk pada Shikamaru, salah satu sobatnya itu mengantarnya ke ruang lain, dimana ia mendapati Sakura terbaring lemah.

"Sakura...chan?" Ia tidak yakin dengan suaranya yang bergemetar.

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Sakura mengalami penurunan kecepatan regenerasi chakra setelah mengurusimu Naruto."

Naruto mengabaikan sosok Sai yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut dan berlari kecil ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"Kau—Kau apa—" adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Sakura begitu Naruto mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Hinata. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan masyarakat Konoha dulu, namun pada kesempatan ini, hal tersebut amatlah pantas didapatkan olehnya.

* * *

"Hajar aku berkali-kali Sakura!—bahkan, jika Sasuke telah mengajarimu, gunakan Chidori!"

Sakura hanya mendengus.

"Kau ini payah Naruto. Kau itu _kotor_..."

Mata Naruto berair.

"Sebagai sahabatmu, aku selalu mengangumimu... Kukira kau adalah seorang yang terhormat. Aku sadar kau mulai perhatian terhadap Hinata bahkan sebelum perang dimulai. Kukira semuanya akan mengalir dengan sendirinya, kalian akan bersama pada ujungnya—tapi ini? Hal ini? Kau memaksakan dirimu padanya Naruto... Pria macam apa kau ini..."

"Aku termakan nafsu buta Sakura... Tapi sungguh aku memang ingin bersama Hinata... Aku sayang Hinata..."

"Gadis itu mencintaimu apa adanya... Aku... tak mau memberimu harapan Naruto, tapi kau mungkin masih bisa memperbaiki kesalahanmu..."

"Apa maksudmu Sakura...?"

"Aku tidak yakin Hinata benar-benar pergi bersama Toneri hanya karena menuruti Dikrit dan takdir... Pasti ada alasannya Naruto."

"Hah...?"

"Seorang gadis dalam cinta itu tidak segampang itu berpindah hati..."

"..."

"...bolehkah kutanyakan satu hal yang sedikit mengganggu privasimu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apakah benar Hinata tidak menikmati perbuatan kalian, atau itu hanya persepsimu semata, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya diam tidak yakin bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau harus berbicara pada Hinata untuk menjelaskan situasi yang masih abu-abu ini Naruto. Jika Hinata memaafkanmu, aku takkan mengadukanmu pada Kakashi-sensei."

"Baik."

"Oh ya... Dulu kau selalu mengatakan suka padaku... Itu hanya karena Sasuke-kun kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, sesaat tenggelam dalam seberkas memori masa lalu.

"Cintamu pada Hinata kali ini adalah yang sebenarnya kan?"

"Ya. Sakura-chan... Hatiku begitu sakit ketika Hinata bilang ia harus pergi bersama Toneri hingga aku tega melakukan hal yang kuceritakan padamu tadi."

Sakura hanya memandangnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Ayo kita selamatkan Hinata dan Hanabi."

* * *

Begitu ia menemukan Hinata, bibir gadis tersebut hampir menyentuh bibir Toneri.

Mereka tengah berada dalam sebuah ritual yang mengaharuskan keduanya menggunakan baju gelap... Hinata terlihat anggun di dalam gaun yang ia pakai...

Sadar, Naruto!

"Lepaskan Hinata!"

Sang pria bersurai putih hanya tersenyum sombong. "Kau ingin Hinata? Kukembalikan dia padamu."

Ia siap menangkap Hinata dalam dekapannya sebelum ia sadar gadis tersebut mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya.

"Hinata?" Ia mengelak Hantaman Ringan khas Hyuuga milik sang gadis.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, hanya terus menyerangnya dengan wajah datar dan pandangan kosong. Naruto pun sadar Hinata telah dialih kontrol oleh Toneri.

"Hebat kan, kekuatan istriku, Naruto?"

Ujar sang pria, membuat Naruto bergidik dan naik pitam. Apakah pria di hadapannya ini juga memaksakan Hinata agar dirinya menikahi sang pria brengsek itu?

"Kau tak bisa menikahi Hinata, bodoh!" Ujarnya, mengelak serangan sang gadis lagi, mengambil manuver rendah untuk menangkap kedua tangan sang gadis, lalu mengalirkan chakra ke dalam tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia mendengar suara Toneri bergema di seluruh ruangan besar tersebut.

Sesungguhnya ia pun tak tahu jawabannya. Namun Naruto kehabisan akal untuk menyita waktu Toneri lebih lama lagi selain membual dan membuat sang pria marah hingga emosinya tak dapat diatur.

"Aku telah menghamili Hinata!"

* * *

Hinata terbangun mendengar kata-kata yang paling tidak ia ekspektasikan untuk didengar keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"A-apa—AAAGHHH" Toneri kemudian meraung kesakitan memegangi wajahnya.

Hinata melihat kesempatan yang datang tanpa diduga.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ayo, cepat, kita harus menghancurkan Tenseigan-nya!" Ia berlari mengangkat gaun gelap yang entah bagaimana melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Tenseigan?" Tanya Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mengikuti arahnya berlari.

"Sumber energi rentangan dunia di dalam bulan ini." Jelasnya singkat, kepalanya fokus mencari arah cepat menuju pusat area tersebut.

"Jadi kalau kita menghancurkan Tenseigan, kita dapat menghentikan bulan?"

"Ya... Benar."

Lalu keheningan menyapa mereka berdua yang tengah melesat bergerak ke arah di mana distorsi Byakugan terkuat berada.

"Hinata... Maafkan aku,"

"Lebih baik... Kita selesaikan misi kita terlebih dahulu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terdengar terdiam, seakan ragu.

"...ya, baiklah."

* * *

Misi mereka berakhir, mereka menemukan diri masing-masing tenggelam dalam keheningan malam perjalanan mereka menuju Konoha.

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Sakura tak henti-hentinya membakar bagian belakang kepalanya.

Masih ada Sai dan Shikamaru, dan Sakura. Dan Hanabi, notabene merupakan anggota keluarga yang baru saja diselamatkan. Ia tidak yakin ingin memisahkan sepasang saudari tersebut.

"Haaaaaaah."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berhenti di tempatnya.

Mereka berada di pinggir Konoha, tak jauh dari gerbang, berada di antara pepohonan lebat khas tanah negara api. Tempat itu mengingatkannya sekilas pada memori masa kecil yang baru ia ingat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Tanyanya, khawatir sesuatu terjadi kembali. Sai, Sakura, Hinata dan Hanabi pun nampak ikut khawatir di sudut pandangnya.

Sobat masa akademi-nya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar aku dan Sakura yang melapor pada Kakashi-sensei. Sai, kau antar Hanabi pulang langsung ke mansion Hyuuga sesuai permintaan Hiashi-sama. Kau juga Naruto, antar Hinata pulang."

Tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru Sunshin meninggalkan mereka berlima; Sakura berpamitan singkat dengan cengiran sebelum melakukan hal yang sama, meninggalkan Hanabi, Hinata, Sai dan dirinya.

"Ne, Nee-chan, aku duluan ya bersama Sai-san." Ujar Hanabi meneyeret Sai menjauh, seakan sang gadis kecil mengerti situasi yang berada di antara dirinya dan Hinata.

* * *

Berdiri saling berhadapan di tengah dinginnya malam Konoha dalam musim salju membuatnya teringat akan syal rajutan ibunya.

"Hinata..." Ia merogoh syal ibunya dari dalam ransel lalu mengalungkannya pada sang gadis.

Naruto menatap tangannya yang masih menggantung di ujung syal tersebut.

"Mungkin aku tidak pantas untuk meminta maaf kepada mu karena aku telah memaksakan diriku..." Ia mendongak menatap ke wajah Hinata.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, apa yang kukatakan, semuanya berasal dari lubuk hati." Lalu ia melepas ujung syal tersebut dan berpaling dari gadis itu, tak kuat untuk menerima penolakan saat itu juga.

Belum sempat ia mengambil langkah menjauh, ia merasakan dua tangan mungil mendekap bagian perutnya. Dan sosok hangat mungil menempel dibagian belakang punggungnya.

"...Hinata...?"

"Aku tidak mengekspektasikan hal tersebut. Namun aku juga tidak melawanmu. Aku memaafkanmu, Naruto-kun..."

* * *

"Ne, Hinata."

Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman Konoha, memperhatikan balita-balita dan bocah akademi bermain di dalam kotak pasir—mereka masih menggunakan perlengkapan tempur mereka. Memanfaatkan waktu singkat di mana mereka bisa bertemu di sela-sela padatnya kesibukan misi mereka masing-masing.

Sebulan telah berlalu dari konflik Bulan, dan, mereka telah menyetujui untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih; hal ini, tak disangka oleh Naruto, disambut lega oleh banyak orang terdekatnya.

"Hmm, Naruto-kun?" Jawab Hinata, yang sibuk membongkar segel dimana ia menyimpan kotak bento yang ia siapkan untuk mereka makan siang berdua.

"Waktu itu aku terbawa emosi. Dan nafsu." Ujarnya, memerhatikan kekasihnya tersebut berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

"..." Tanpa merespon apa-apa, Hinata meletakkan bento set nya ke dalam tangannya, yang refleks mengambil dan menyentuh tangan sang gadis.

Lalu ia mengangguk dalam rasa hormat dan terima kasih, membuka bento-nya yang telah dihias Hinata dengan fitur-fitur wajahnya. Nori yang dibentuk seperti kumis rubah-nya... Telur oseng yang dibentung seperti rambutnya...

Hinata adalah gadis yang langka.

"Aku takkan lagi melakukannya, tanpa izinmu." Naruto bersumpah, menatap ke arah mata kekasihnya yang hanya tersenyum.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bento set lagi.

"Entah kenapa hal tersebut membuatku ikut trauma." Ujarnya pelan.

Kali ini kekasihnya memberikan respon.

"...itu karena kau mempunyai empati, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Lucu bagaimana ironi bermain dalam hidupnya. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kencan pertamanya setelah konflik Bulan terjadi dua bulan yang lalu, Hinata masuk rumah sakit akibat mual berlebihan ketika mereka melakukan kencan pertama di Ichiraku pagi itu.

Heran, ia tidak bertemu Hinata dalam waktu yang lama selama dua bulan, lalu ketika mereka merencanakan kencan, semesta memberikan waktu yang tidak tepat untuk kekasihnya merasakan mual. Bukannya Naruto tidak perduli, namun ia heran kenapa hal baik tidak banyak terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia pun mau tak mau harus menunggu di depan ruang pemeriksaan di mana Sakura bekerja. Menunggu kabar Hinata yang tengah menjadi pasiennya.

Pintu ruang tersebut terbuka dan ia mendapati dirinya dipanggil dengan satu gestur tangan oleh Sakura. Ia pun menurut, menemukan Hinata duduk di atas tempat tidur pemeriksaan. Gadis tersebut tidak mendongak begitu Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan, sehingga ia tidak dapat membaca ekspresinya.

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Hinata kenapa?" Tanyanya, tanpa ragu pada kawan satu tim-nya tersebut.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Bukan hakku untuk memberitahu mu, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Hinata."

Sang gadis yang disebut malah menarik kakinya ke atas kasur pemeriksaan, membuat dirinya dalam posisi fetal.

Naruto dengan pelan dan sabar mendekati kekasihnya tersebut. "Hinata... Ada apa? Kau bisa memberitahuku. Aku selalu di sini..."

"..." Suara yang ia dengar amat mungil hingga kata-kata yang terlontar tidak terdengar.

"Maaf, Hinata... Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu..." Ujar Naruto dengan lembut, mendapati metode ini efektif untuk mendekati Hinata yang tengah dalam panik atau depresi.

Ia menunggu gadis tersebut mengulang apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Ia dapat mendengar derap kaki Sakura keluar dari ruangan tersebut di belakangnya, mungkin ingin memberi privasi kepada mereka berdua.

Ia hampir menoleh untuk menarik bangku duduk, sebelum kata-kata yang tak ia ekspektasikan terlontar dari bibir Hinata.

"...aku hamil, Naruto-kun."

Dan dunia Naruto pun dalam sekejap berubah.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita singkat dari Banci c: Jangan lupa review~


End file.
